As shown in FIG. 1, streaming media pushes data frequently to the edge of a core network. The data is being accessed by a user over a distribution network. Then the streaming media sends the streaming media content internally. The streaming media content is stored in the distribution network and required by the user to a user equipment (UE) through routers. The distribution networks include the media delivery network (MDN) and content delivery network (Content Delivery Network). The current media streaming process is as follows: when a user terminal needs to access a certain streaming media, the user terminal sends a request to the CPU of the distribution network; the CPU applies for a segment of buffering space that is used to store the data, the user terminal sends a request for acquiring the data to a storage device using the initial address of the buffering space as the destination address for receiving the data, and returns the acquired data to the user terminal.
In a media streaming scenario, as the quantity of the users increases, and the CPU on the distribution network needs to perform other system tasks, as a result, the performance of the CPU on the distribution network is affected and becomes inefficient.